STFU
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: Mike's hurt and just wants to forget his ex, but Evan won't shut the f*** up! Sucky summary i know. based on kesha's blah blah blah. WARNING! SLASH and SMUT!


**A/n from Jessica: NEW SHIT! ha love that song. anyway yeah, new story! i totally love writing miz and evan, even though kirbey almost threw up when i read this to her. (she's insane and thinks evan's ugly) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWE, any of its branches, blahblahblah.**

**WARNING: Cussing, smut, the usual slash stuff...**

* * *

_Blah…_

_Blah…_

_Blah…_

That's all Mike could hear right now. No words were recognizable-just an annoying, whiny mixture of noises being screamed from the stool next to him.

Unfortunately that night, he had been stuck with DD duty, and couldn't even be slamming shots back to slowly make the voice fade away as he got more and more inebriated.

So Mike was stuck in hell, or to be more exact a club with his friends, his head throbbing, blood pressure rising, forcing himself _not_ to beat the ever loving shit out of the source of the annoying rambling, Evan Bourne.

The drunk little bitch was currently in the middle of some sort of monologue about playing video games or some dumb shit like that. God, like he fucking cared! He had just wanted to have a night out with some his friends, maybe drink away his troubles and the painful thoughts of his ex, John Morrison.

Mike winced as the thoughts of his ex lover came swarming back into his head, thoughts that would surface constantly with all of the reminders of him in Mike's life: the smell of John's cologne on his pillows, random articles of clothing that surfaced whenever he did his laundry, the shared voicemail message that he couldn't bear to delete. John was everywhere in his life, little pieces of him still turning up all the time. But even though Mike still longed to hold on to any bit of him that he could, it still didn't change the fact that he was no longer loved, no longer wanted, by the only person in his life that mattered to him, that _he_ loved.

John's words still rang in his head as clear as the day he had said them:

…_I'm not denying that what we had wasn't fun-it was. But that's all it was Mike. I don't love you; I honestly don't think I ever did. It just all became too complicated. This was just meant to be a fling Mike, I'm sorry that you thought it was more. And I'm sorry it had to end this way…_

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat, choking back the ever-abundant tears that threatened to fall again.

So that's all that was left of his relationship: random pieces of his old, happy life, stinging, painful thoughts, and bittersweet memories.

He was nudged out of his pity-filled, melancholy thoughts, by Evan who tugged at his elbow, checking to make sure he was still listening to his annoying voice, but not even pausing to notice he clearly wasn't.

Anger swirled in Mike's mind, momentarily shoving aside the hurtful last words of his former lover. Why was he putting up with this? All he wanted was to return to his hotel room and try to remember a time when he was happy: when he was with John and his life had a purpose. Damn Jake to the deepest depths of hell for wanting him to come tonight. Who was he kidding anyway? It wasn't like being drunk off your ass made you forget about the pain you were feeling; it never did. If anything it intensified the feelings and memories, made them seem more real only to be yanked away as soon as he woke up, hung over and feeling like shit.

Mike clenched his fists at his side. He knew all to well that he couldn't shove his fist down Bourne's throat. God knows he'd get a suspension for that and he wasn't about to sacrifice his new push for Evan.

These mood swings of his seemed to be happening a lot lately, one second he'd be relatively ok, no where near happy, but stable. Then he'd think of John again and become a blubbering mess locked in his hotel room. After the crying had stopped, he'd feel a rush of anger at John for reducing him to this: a pathetic, crying heap on the floor. And after all they'd been through! Mike simply couldn't believe that their entire relationship was a sham, that the love he felt was only one-sided.

Mike jumped from his seat suddenly, cutting Evan off mid-sentence. He stormed to the men's room, feelings of anger, of betrayal, of raw sadness running through his mind.

He paced back and forth through the bathroom, noting that he was all alone, just like he would be without John in-nope. He cut that thought off immediately, not wanting to cry anymore, it just took too much out of him. He walked to the sink, splashing water on his face to calm himself and his flaring temper. He wiped his face with a paper towel, looking up at his reflection staring back at him.

God he looked horrible. There were bags under his eyes, his life on the road coupled with the knowledge that he would dream of John keeping him from getting a full nights sleep. His face was flushed from his changing emotions, and his clothes were a little looser, a side effect from not eating much anymore.

Mike turned away from his reflection, disgusted, and walked towards the door, deciding that leaving the club would be a good first step to return to his previous life, or at least a shadow of it-Jake could walk home for all he cared.

He reached for the handle to the door, stopping short when the door opened for him, swinging forward to reveal Evan Bourne.

"Oh. Hey Mike. Where you been?" Evan asked, heading towards the sinks.

"I just had to-..." He began, but was cut off, yet again, by Evan.

"I gotta' say it was pretty boring out there without ya'. I mean Jake's a good listener and all, but he gets real bored with me sometimes. Not like you though Mike, you're a real nice person to talk to." Evan rambled on.

"Yeah well-…" He was cut off again.

"I just wish you were out there earlier, some asshole spilled his drink on me. God I hope this doesn't stain." Evan furiously rubbed at his shirt with a damp towel trying to get the stain out.

Mike rolled his eyes, wondering why he even bothered to try to have a conversation with the man. He leaned against the door, thinking over why he _was_ still in there and hadn't stormed out yet.

Evan reached up, wiping at the spot on his shirt, a small strip of tan flesh becoming visible as his shirt was pulled up. He bunched the fabric of his shirt up, scrubbing the spot with effort, causing even more of his body to be shown.

Mike could make out his stomach, the tan skin flexing with his distress. His hip lines came next, peeking from out from the top of his jeans.

Mike licked his lips, his mood shifting yet again to one filled with lust.

He could have him. He definitely knew that. With just a few words he could have Evan on his knees, on his back, wherever he wanted him.

He was sexy, Mike couldn't deny it. Annoying as fuck, and he seriously wanted to strangle him at times, but he really was a beautiful man. He had pretty brown eyes, cute cock-sucking lips, and a smoking hot body.

Mike felt his cock stir in his jeans as Evan unknowingly showed more skin, unaware of the lustful leer he was receiving from Mike.

It was decided. Mike would fuck the annoying bitch until he was screaming his name, until he was begging for more. No better way to forget your ex then to have a one night stand. He would just have to make sure his little talkative attitude wouldn't turn him off.

Mike walked behind Evan, looking at his reflection in the mirror, as he bit his lip thinking of that lithe little body under him, those perfect pink lips wrapped around his cock.

"Oh. I thought you'd left Mike." Evan said, turning his attention back to the losing battle of cleaning his shirt. "God I really don't think this is going to-.."

Evan's voice was cut off as he was turned around roughly, still moving lips being brought into a harsh kiss from Mike. He forced his tongue into his willing mouth, dueling for dominance.

"Mike…God, what are you… doing?" Mike's lips moved down to Evan's neck, feasting on the smooth tan flesh.

"I'm going to fuck you." Evan breath hitched as Mike's words registered.

"But…I mean…I thought you were…ya' know…oh god!" Mike moved his assault to the hollow of Evan's ear, nibbling on a sensitive spot of his. "I thought…hmmm…you…weren't…ya know…over Jo-…"

"Stop Talkin'." Mike broke the contact with his skin, walking over the door and locking it.

"Well, all right." Mike made his way back to Evan across the room, slowly freeing himself from his clothing. "God I can't believe this is happening…I mean honestly, I've always had kind of a crush on you…I mean at least since ECW…but I couldn't ever really get to you because you were always with…well you know…"

"Evan, stop Talkin'." Mike said gruffly, pushing Evan against the counter, stripping him of his ruined shirt.

God the kid seriously needed to shut up. But, damn, he was hot.

Mike stood back, admiring Evan with no top on, his member now painfully hard in his jeans. He pushed his jeans down past his knees, his boxers along with them.

Evan bit his lip lustfully at the sight before him. Mike looked like an f'ing God, and he was definitely a little bigger than he had been expecting.

Mike made up the distance between them, roughly pulling off the rest of Evan's clothes, leaving him bare.

Mike returned to his previous task of ravishing Evan's mouth, pulling him into a passionate, teeth-clashing kiss.

He lifted Evan up, seating him on the counter behind them. He moved down, licking, sucking, and biting at the skin of Evan's chest and stomach.

Evan groaned, loving the feeling of Mike all over him, but he seriously needed to move this along-he was about to explode any second from the things Mike was doing to him.

Fearing Mike's reaction, he grabbed one of the hands Mike had braced against the countertop and sucked on two of his fingers, coating them fully with saliva.

Mike smirked, and looked up at Evan, still sucking on his fingers and silently pleading with his eyes to get the message.

Mike shook his head, cocky smirk still on his face, and leaned downward, licking the head of Evan's very swollen manhood.

Evan threw his head back, relishing the feeling of Mike's lips on his dick.

Mike sucked the purple head, using his tongue to tease the slit, lapping at the salty precum that was basically pouring from Evan's cock. He freed his fingers, still diligently being sucked by Evan, and moved them down to his entrance, teasing the flesh there.

"Just…hmmm…do it Mike, I can take it." Mike removed his lips from Evan's cock, a little surprised that he would want to go without any prep.

Mike shrugged, not really needing anymore words from Evan to encourage him on.

He moved his throbbing manhood to Evan's entrance slowly, continuing to tease Evan a bit.

Showing a rare side of himself, Evan took initiative, grabbing the sides of Mike's shoulders and pushed himself fully onto Mike's dick, filling himself to the hilt.

Mike looked at Evan incredulously, wondering how long this side of him had been hidden. Evan winced at the burn that came with not being prepped, but encouraged Mike on anyway-he knew eventually it would go away.

Mike took Evan's message, snapping his hips back and driving into him forcefully.

God, Evan felt so good. He was so tight, and it had been a _really_ long time since he had topped anyone. Mike was always the bottom of he and John's relationship, John never wanting to lower himself enough to bottom to anyone.

Mike's anger returned again, thoughts of John's bossiness surfacing. God, why had he stuck around with him in the first place? John was a demanding and controlling bitch, always planning his life out for him, pretty much running it. He never let him top, never let him finish himself off during sex-he always had to wait until John was sexually sated, and even then he might have to relieve in himself in the bathroom as sometimes John had already fallen asleep.

Evan cried out, Mike hitting his sweet spot with his subconsciously harder thrusts.

Mike continued his attack on Evan's body, his head still swarming with thoughts of John. Although this time they weren't of him as his lover, of someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They were of someone who had robbed him of almost two years of his life, that had stolen his spotlight in the ring, that had broken his heart when he hadn't deserved to have it anyway.

Mike was brought back to the present by Evan, who was crying out Mike's name as he hit his prostate with full force. Shaking himself out of reverie, Mike focused on the task at hand: making Evan moan like a little slut.

The feeling of Evan wrapped so tightly around his member was beginning to be too much for Mike-he could feel his orgasm fast-approaching. He leaned up, passionately kissing Evan, tongue sweeping the insides of his mouth.

Evan was a second away from cumming as well. He reached for his member, trying to finish himself off, but Mike swatted his hand away, instead taking it in his hands, quickly jacking Evan in time with his thrusts.

Mike leaned up, whispering huskily into Evan's ear. "Come on Evan, cum with me."

Unable to hold off anymore, they both came, each both shouting the others name along with a string of expletives.

Out of breath and panting, Mike pulled out of Evan, noting how Evan winced at the loss of contact.

He reached over to grab some more towels and walked over to Evan, still a panting, post-orgasmic mess. He silently cleaned off Evan, removing the cum from his abs.

"That was…really…" Evan struggled, trying to find an adjective that could adequately describe some of the hottest sex he'd ever had.

"Awesome?" Mike asked, smiling at his own joke as he pulled his clothes back on.

Evan chuckled, hopping off the counter to gather his clothes.

They both dressed in silence, which honestly surprised Mike, what with his non-stop chatter throughout the entire night. Mike looked over at Evan, who was pouting, his eyebrows forming a little crinkle as he looked at his ruined white button-down.

"Here." Mike said pulling off his hoodie, revealing a form fitting tank top underneath.

"Oh, thanks." Evan said pulling it over his head.

Mike smiled at how loosely it hung on Evan's small body. "Yeah, you can just give it back tomorrow."

"Oh ok…" Evan said, clearly disappointed. Who was he kidding though? What did he think? Mike would take him back to his room for round two? Yeah right.

"…After we wake up of course."

Evan nodded, pout still on his pretty lips, unhappiness etched onto his face.

"In the same bed." Mike said, tilting Evan's head so he could look at him. "Come on Ev, I know you're smarter than that."

Evan smiled, his face breaking into a huge grin. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Mike walked over the door, unlocking it and letting in a couple of guys who looked like they'd been waiting quite a while.

"You coming?"

Evan nodded, following behind Mike through the club, a satisfied smirk on his face as they got in his car.

"…So Mike, what's your favorite video game? I personally like Call of Duty, but I mean there are other good ones too. I mean SvR is fun to play, but I kinda think we _have_ to like that one, I mean, ya know, cause' we're in it?...But what else? Ooh Zelda's fun too, but I mostly only play that with Cody I mean you know how much he loves playing-…"

"…EVAN!"

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: this hear what you call domination, it's a combination of skill and concentration…damn I love that song. My bad, listening to iTunes while writing this. Anyway WOO! I kinda love this story, just a quick one-shot idea that's been in my head for a while but just randomly felt like writing it last night….if ya couldn't tell Ke$ha heavily influnced this plot bunny...(blahblahblah ringing any bells?)**

_A/n from Kirbey: EWWWWW this would be an awesome story if not for Evan. He's just so damn annoying and he's not hot he looks like he's 12. (I think that makes you a pedo Jessica!)_

**As always reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
